This application pertains to an insert that is capable of significantly improving the sound of a cajon drum. Cajon drums are becoming increasingly popular worldwide.
Cajon drums are believed to have been descended from wooden shipping crates by Peruvian slaves in the early 1800s. The cajon drums used today retain the basic, boxlike design. Rather than using a flexible, batter head membrane, cajon drums continue to generally use a six-sided plywood box with a somewhat thinner plywood head. Some cajon drums have five sides, including four side walls and a top. The user strikes the head (formed by a first side wall) by hand. An opening is formed in a second side wall, either in the wall opposite from the drumhead or in a wall adjacent the drumhead. The opening may be circular, oval or rectangular.
The applicants have discovered, to their surprise, that the same insert described in the parent application, U.S. Ser. No. 12/072,867 (hereby incorporated by reference), has a significant effect on the output of a cajon drum. The most surprising result is that the fundamental frequency of the cajon drum is lowered, creating a surprisingly different and pleasant sound compared with playing the drum without the insert. Inserts of alternate designs described herein also have shown surprising results.
The object of the invention is to provide an insert usable in a wooden, cajon drum that lowers the fundamental frequency of the drum.
Other objects will become apparent from the following description and drawings.